


Darling I’m Right Here

by gaygh0stt



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, No Beta, One Shot, This is purely self indulgent fluff, We Die Like Men, i didn’t proofread this, they’re in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygh0stt/pseuds/gaygh0stt
Summary: Curt has a nightmare and Owen is there to calm him down
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Darling I’m Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m really just gonna write stupid fluff til I die huh

Curt jolted awake, sweat soaking his shirt. His breathing was heavy and he couldn’t get the image out of his head. Owen. Laying on the ground. Unmoving. Unbreathing. Pool of blood surrounding him, growing with each passing second. His lungs burned. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. He felt rooted to the bed, unable to lift himself up or look around. All he could hear was his own heartbeat and heavy, ragged breathing. He felt trapped. All he knew was the panic engulfing him, taking over every last sense. He barely registered the arms tightening around him or the soft voice saying his name.

“Curt?” He slowly came to his senses. “Curt?” The voice grew more urgent, “Hey, Curt, darling, are you okay?”  _ Owen.  _ Owen was right here. He was alive. It was just a dream. He was fine. His body relaxed, all the tension melting away.  _ Owen was safe.  _

“Yeah, yeah I’m okay,” he managed to get the words out once his rapidly beating heart had settled, “It was just a nightmare.” He felt Owen’s lips against his neck, then his back and melted into the touch. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” His voice was laced with concern and Curt’s heart ached. Owen was right here with him. He had him.

“You-“ he choked on his words, “You died. Right in front of me. I couldn’t do anything, I-“ his eyes were brimming with hot tears, threatening to spill over. His heart was picking up again, the image from the dream seeping back into his mind. Owen’s broken body, the blood, the sound, the cracking, the—

“Hey, darling, I’m right here. You’re fine,” he gently pushed on his shoulder, turning Curt around to face him, “ _ I’m fine.”  _ Curt could barely see him through the darkness and the tears in his eyes, but he knew he was there. Curt reached up, cupping Owen’s face in his hands. He needed to feel him. To know he was real. Curt could just make out his smile, warm and loving. He just stared up at Owen's face, mindlessly rubbing his thumbs across his cheekbones.  _ He was right here. Right underneath his fingers. He was there to touch.  _

__ “I love you,” he breathed, barely a whisper. “God, I love you.” He brought Owen’s face down and let their lips meet. It was soft and sweet and careful and Curt felt the remnants of the dream melt away at the touch. Every worry and fear he had dissipated and all he knew was Owen’s mouth on his, taking away any lingering doubt that this was real. The dark of the room felt a little brighter under Owen’s touch. Owen chuckled against his lips, breath tickling Curt’s cheek.

“I love you too,” he placed another kiss at the corner of his mouth, then his cheek. “I love you more than anything and I always will. I’m not going anywhere, okay?” He ran a hand through Curt’s hair, fingers brushing against his temple.

“Okay.” Curt sighed, leaning into Owen’s chest and burying his face against his neck. “Yeah, okay.” His lips brushed against Owen’s collarbones as he spoke. He could hear Owen’s heartbeat, calm and steady against his chest. He let it ground him.

“I mean it, I’m not going to leave you,” he kissed the top of Curt’s head, “I need you to know that.”

Curt pulled away, just enough to meet Owen’s eyes in the dark, “You won’t leave me.” It wasn’t a question, but wasn’t quite a statement either. He was reassuring himself, even if Owen had already told him, he needed the reassurance again. The soft smile took over Owen’s lips once again before he kissed him.

“Do you need me to say it again, love?” he rubbed circles on Curt’s back, pulling him close. “I promise you I’ll always be here. Always.”

“Always,” Curt whispered. “I won’t leave you either.” 

“I know,” his lips met his once again, “I know.” He sighed against his lips, letting his kisses become softer. He trailed sleepy kisses down Curt’s jaw and neck, stopping just beside his earlobe. He felt Owen smirk before sticking his tongue out against the back of his ear, then moving to suck at the spot. Curt squirmed underneath the touch, trying to hold back his laughter. Owen’s breath tickled his ear, causing Curt to break. He devolved into giggles, pushing Owen away.

“Stop!” he pleaded, still shaking from laughter.

“Oh, but you’re so cute when you laugh, my dear,” still, he refrained from attacking the spot again, opting to go back to his lips instead. He peppered him in kisses, causing Curt to laugh even more. “Well, you’re always cute.”

“Hmm, no, I think you’re mistaking,” Curt pushed him back against the pillows so he could rest his head on his chest. “ _ You’re  _ always cute,” he mumbled. Owen pulled him closer, bringing a hand up to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck. Their legs tangled together and their hearts beat as one, playing a song only the two of them knew. Moments like these made Curt forget all about spies and agencies and secrets. They existed in their own little bubble, away from the rest of the world. 

They lay in silence for a few moments, the passing of time oblivious to them. After a while, Owen spoke up again. “Are you alright now darling?” Curt hummed against his chest.

“Yeah, I’m better than ever.” And he meant it. “I love you, Owen,” he said for what must have been the hundredth time that night.

“I love you too, Curt.” Curt finally let his eyes fall close, any thoughts of nightmares washed away. “Goodnight, my love.”

“Goodnight.” As he drifted back off to sleep, the only thoughts that filled his mind were thoughts of Owen, thoughts of pure love and admiration for his partner. There was no death to plague his dreams any longer, only the warm, solid body underneath him. He dreamt of hidden smiles and stolen glances. He dreamt of soft hands holding him and soft lips against his. Owen was alive. Owen was safe.  _ Owen was right there with him. _

**Author's Note:**

> You shouldn’t imagine this taking place right before that last mission  
> Don’t do it  
> :)


End file.
